Proportional valves are useful in pneumatic control circuits, and may be used, for example, to control precise gas flow through the valve. An example of such a valve is shown in the U.S. patent to Hutchings, U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,196. Hutchings shows an electrically operated pneumatic valve in which a combination valve member and magnetically operated armature in the form of poppet are biased by a three-lobed flat spring so as to proportionally control flow. Energization of a solenoid, controls or meters the output flow of the valve.
Unfortunately, in the Hutchings valve, the armature consists of a solenoid plunger and a poppet of substantial weight.